Marvel: 2010-08-07 - Scare Tactics
Clint Barton sits on the couch with Anessa, his walker set off to the side a bit nearby as they snuggle and drink at glasses of chocolate milk. Clint smiles and kisses the palm of Anessa's hand, "Well I'll be taking off Tuesday, but they have some prep stuff they gotta do on my so the actual surgery won't be until Thursday afternoon. Then I'm gonna be out of it for a bit I guess but I'll make sure to call you the first chance I get to let you know how it all worked out." A man in a black trench coat with a black leather guitar case - guitar included - stands outside Anessa's apartment door. He knocks, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful. Sweat clings to his face and neck, and he raises a hand to wipe some of it away. It is a hot day and he isn't dressed coolly by far. "So soon?" Yes, Anessa knows it's a necessary thing, and the surgery will benefit you. "I guess it's better that way. The sooner they can get to work on it, the better your chances of significant improvement." She manages a smile, reaching her hand up to ruffle your hair. "You're going to behave, and not give the hospital staff a hard time, are you?" At the sound of the knock, Anessa startles, sitting up abruptly. "I can't imagine who that could be. Be right back." She sets her glass of milk on the table, getting to her feet. She gives Clint another quick kiss before crossing the distance to check the door. She quickly slides the chain across the door.. something she forgot to do when Clint arrived.. and opens the door just enough to see who it is. Surprise registers on her features. "Race?" It's evident in her voice too. She closes the door to slide the chain free and open the door to let him in. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon. At least not until the next rehearsal." Clint Barton is saved from making any promises he can't keep by the knock at the door. He closes his eyes though to keep the room's spinning at bay. They open up though as she talks to the person at the door. A smirk crosses his lips, "What, your other Boyfriend here Anessa?" he chuckles as he teases her and pulls over his walker to help ease himself up to his feet. "Ya, something came up." The voice is quite and on the rough side sounding. The streaked hair and slightly make-up'ed young man steps inside Anessa's apartment. Green eyes flicker over to Clint. "I didn't realize you had company." His expression quickly becoming blank rather than attentive. Cool and distant. Anessa looks over her shoulder at Clint, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yes, and if you just can't accept him.. then we're over." She teases right back. She misses the change of Race's expression, but can't help but note the distance in his manner. Not much different than what she's used to, really. "Is it about the band? The tour? Is something wrong?" Clint Barton makes his way over towards the door to join Anessa, "Oh this is the Race you keep talking about? Hey there. Clint Barton." He holds out a hand towards Race, "Sorry, not the greatest moment for me making first impressions. I've heard a lot about you and the band. You need me ot go beat feet so you two can talk in private about secret band stuff?" A shake of his head, "Nothing like that. Can I see your cell phone Anessa? I want to make sure you have my number too. Just give me a ring when you are free," Race says. Race looks down at Clint's offered hand. At first it seems like Race isn't going to accept but he finally offers a hand and firmly grasps Clint's hand. "Pleasure," he says quietly but with a slightly deep voice. "It's fine, Anessa and I can always talk later. No rush." Anessa's brow furrows, her gaze drifting back and forth between the two. "Let me get it." She heads over to the kitchen counter to grab her phone. The mail that had been on the counter before appears to have been taken care of and put somehwere, because the counter is now completely clean. She returns, handing her phone to Race. "If something's up..." Clint Barton shrugs a bit and makes his way back towards the couch to give Race and Anessa some space since politeness was taken care of with the handshake. He flops down heavily into the cushions and closes his eyes to ward away the dizziness. Race then programs his number into Anessa's phone and sets an alarm to go off later too with a message: 'Call me soon. It is important but private.' He then hands the phone back with its main screen showing to Anessa. Stealing a look over at Clint, Race frowns a bit. "He looks like a retard Anessa." So says the guy with the eyeliner on. But Race shakes his head. "Anyway, I'm off to a gallery showing. Supposed to be real controversy." He steps back to get the door and take his leave. Anessa's gaze follows Clint, the worry evident on her features, before turning back to Race. She frowns, giving a shake of her head. He'd been acting unusual today, or at least more personable with her today, and it was odd. "Says the pot." She can't help but smirk, one hand cradling her phone while the other grasps the doorknob. "You sure everything's okay?" Clint Barton gets his head back together and so he reaches over for the glass of chocolate milk he set down to finish it off. Race looks over to see if Clint is looking. "Sure, just getting off my ass and getting to know my band member better." If Clint is looking, Race then leans forward and if Anessa isn't careful, she ends up with a peck on her lips. A wicked grin spreads over Race's mouth. That's a first from Race, getting a kiss from him and a grin like that! "Stay out of trouble." And then he slips out into the hallway before he gets into trouble! It's something Anessa certainly wasn't expecting, so she wouldn't have been guarding against.. and consequently gets a peck on the lips from the lead guitarist. She takes a step back, blinking several times as she tries to process the 180 turn around, standing speechless, even after he disappears into the hallway. "What the hell was that?" She asks, finally closing the door and turning around to face Clint, looking completely befuddled. For all the playing along with his teasing when Race first arrived, she looks baffled. At least she remembers to slide the chain into place before returning to the couch, flopping down beside Clint. Clint Barton chuckles and wraps his arms around Anessa, 'I'd say he thinks you're a pretty hot babe too and was hoping that his... Getting to know you better would have end up in a little private choreography." He chuckles and nips lightly at the lobe of her ear, 'Not that I can really blame him much..." ::Later after scene: 2010-08-07 - Art and the Eyes of the Beholders Anessa phones: *ring ring* Race phones: Racey sees it is Anessa's number that pops up on the cell phone so answers in Race's voice: "Race speaking." Anessa phones: Anessa sounds mildly irritated. "You're being unusually annoying today. What's the deal Race?" Race phones: Race has a smirk in his tone, "It amuses me. I do have something important to talk to you about though. You alone right now?" His tone almost sounds...suggestive? Na, has to be your imagination. Anessa phones: Anessa's tone sounds a little snarky when she responds. "I'm in my bedroom, and Clint is on the couch. It's about as alone as I'm going to get right now." Race phones: Race a soft mmm, "So moody," an observation and mild amusement. "You never told us you died Anessa. I was quite shocked to find out I'm playing music with a walking corpse. Is that what you have been worrying about that is more important than 'men'?" His tone is challenging. Anessa phones: Anessa grows very quiet, for several long minutes. When she /does/ speak again, the annoyance is still there, only tinged with tension, though she tries to be flippant. "Well, you know, it's not something a girl brings up in casual conversation. Oh.. hey.. I died yesterday. It was a real bitch, but you know.. death happens." Race phones: Race suddenly starts laughing. It doesn't sound like a masculine laugh. Laughing, until he is gasping, "One...moment....," after Race wipes tears away from his eyes and catches his breath he is able to speak again. "You aren't the only one with special gifts Anessa, or keeping secrets. Just call me when you are free and we will talk. Seriously. Hey, was that retard really jealous? I heard that jealousy can make a relationship more lively. Just trying to be helpful!" More like a demonic imp. Anessa phones: Anessa snorts softly, and jumps to Clint's defense. "He's /not/ a retard. He's a great guy.. unlike some I've met.. which you've even 'warned' me against." Race phones: Race states, "Yes. He's a homo-superior too, but bad news I suspect. Honestly, avoid him. He's a user and that much is obvious. He will use you right up till you have nothing left," his tone very serious. "Anyway, don't stress. I'm impatient to speak with you, but I'll wait. It will be worth it." Anessa phones: Anessa is quiet for several, long minutes, and you hear a door open. When it closes again, she speaks. "It looks like Clint went to sleep. If you want to talk, I can meet you somewhere." Race phones: Race pauses a bit, then, "Sure. Why not meet me at a cafe. We can have a drink. I'm not wearing my trench coat though, too damn hot. I'll see you there in fifteen," and he gives the address. Anessa phones: I'll be there. *click* *Not even a goodbye.* ::Later at the Cafe Race is there, makeup with a band t-shirt, baggy jeans and combat boots. He is currently drinking something cool through a straw as he sits under an umbrella outside. He is staring at the underside of the umbrella with a bored expression. Anessa approaches the cafe, her fingertips tucked in the front pockets of her pants. Her steps slow when she sees you, almost as if she's dragging her feet, not really wanting to deal with this meeting. She comes to a halt right beside the table, just watching you, and waiting for you to speak first. Race finally looks up and smirks a bit, "Your head isn't on the chopping block. Chill and have a seat. Want something to drink?" He waves down a waitress. He looks even thinner without the trench coat on, one slender ass guy for sure! Anessa tugs her fingertips from her pockets and slides into the empty seat. She leans back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest, and her legs at the ankles. "Water is good." Her tone is flat, her posture and expression are guarded, to say the least. "Water for the girl," Race says in that quiet voice of his. He smiles lopsided at you, watching you with amusement in his green eyes until the water arrives. He sips his own drink then before speaking, "No point in being all tense. I suppose I should say welcome to the 'club'. It isn't a bad power you have Anessa. It's better to have it, then be dead, ya know?" Anessa doesn't really relax. After all, you didn't say /how/ you knew about it. Still, when the water comes, she sits up a little straighter, reaching for it and taking a sip. "Thanks.. yeah." A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "Now the only thing I have to worry about is becoming someone's lab experiment if someone finds out." She adopts a 'false' voice. "It's the fountain of youth.. the chance to live forever.." She snorts softly. "I can just see it now." She cradles the glass between her hands, taking periodic sips. "Who knows, it could have been a fluke." It's obvious to see she's still having a hard time believing it's true. "Could be. But Magnus doesn't think so, and I trust his judgment. Not sure why...just do I guess. I don't trust many people. Most people seem useless and a waste of space." Race takes another drink of his refreshment. "He things you have something serious going on, and he wants to help you figure it out. Why don't you give him a chance? He knows more than anyone else about homo-superiors, and he really has our best interests at heart." Well, that answers one question, and you can see Anessa visibly relax, to the point of allowing a real smile to form on her lips. "Ah... you must be the musician he was referring to." She chuckles softly, shaking her head before taking another sip of her water. She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before speaking again. "I just really don't know how he can help me, you know?" She rolls her shoulders. "And what, exactly, is he going to expect in return? People don't just help out.. without expecting something in return." She smiles, knowingly, over at you, parroting your words back at you. "No, nothing is for free. He expects you to help out others of our kinds, and if push comes to shove, to stand for our fellow kind. To do what is right, you know? I'm fine with humans and all, and I have my uses for them. But if push comes to shove, I'm siding with my own kind Anessa. I'm not going to take abuse, or be seen as a freak. I'm gifted, the next evolutionary step. And that's, that." It is that simple for Race, now that he has thought it through anyway. Anessa hasn't had the same amount of time to think it through. Even now, she's still trying to get used to the idea that she's walking around, instead of rotting in the ground. "Hey.. I have no problem with the idea of standing up for myself.. or even those who are being taken advantage of. It's what ya gotta do, ya know? I'm just not much of what you'd call a fighter." Okay, so that's a bit of a weak point.. and maybe she's seen a bit in the papers lately.. and it has her concerned. "So, other ways you might be able to help out. I'm studying more about engineering and I'm going to be the Tech there. Do repairs, help improve equipment, whatever I can do. Magnus even said he would teach me." Race smiles a bit. "He's sorta scary in a way, like, good scary. The type that gives you goosebumps." He shakes his head. "Anyway, what if the humans turn on us, which is a possibility. Do you really want to be alone?" Anessa is quick to shake her head. "No.. but.." She heaves a sigh. "What other skills do I have, besides my music?" She rolls her eyes. "Sure.. not dying helps /me/.. but what else good is it?" She rolls her shoulders. "I don't know what else I'd have to trade that would be worth anything to them." Okay, so she's met a few.. she fidgets.. and she's not quite sure she'd 'fit in'.. despite the fact that she has an ability.. which she still questions. After all, it /was/ just one time, and who.. in their right minds.. would /want/ to test it again? "Why don't you learn something? Are you really happy with yourself? I was...just playing music and tinkering until I realized how much I missed out on. I didn't know shit, and I realized it sucked to be so clueless and stupid. So I'm reading books, and researching on the web, and I'm learning. I heard a saying, knowledge is power...if it is, it sure won't hurt me none." Anessa wrinkles her nose a bit. "It's not that I want to be 'stuck' where I am, but.. /God/.. I hated school. I couldn't wait to get out." She relaxes a little more. "I can't stand to study." "I did too. Rose is the only reason I passed. She took apart the band and threatened me if I didn't graduate...anyway, I did. It's more interesting to study on your own on subjects that interest you. I'm finding out a number of subjects interest me. Have you ever read about the Medical Research performed on World War II concentration prisoners? They used to chop Jews up into parts for medical examination, and give them salt water to drink to try and find a way for their crash pilots to survive if they are downed in the ocean, and even more was done to them. They used to use a gas to kill masses of Jews, the women and children so that they could exterminate an entire ethnic group. Fascinating, sick, distrubing...but worth study don't you think? Otherwise, perhaps it can happen all over again, but this time to mutants." Race can be scary when he tries, then again, he scares himself with these thoughts. He doesn't want to be exterminated! The mention of medical research strikes a chord with Anessa, and she visibly begins to withdraw. "Not the kind of study I'm really interested in. Really, my music has been what's carried me through everything. It's been the rock that's always consistent, in one way shape or form.. something I could always rely on." She pauses for thought, her gaze focusing on the water in her glass, as if suddenly finding it very intriguing. "I can't imagine what else would interest me nearly as much." "Open your ears and listen. I can't answer that question for you. Your personal growth is up to you. Magnus saw something in you, so that's why I'm speaking to you about this." Race shrugs a bit and finishes off his drink. Anessa is quiet, pondering the water in her glass. "What could it hurt.. right?" At least, if she chooses to sign up, there's someone she knows involved. "I don't really know what he could do to help me.. but.. it couldn't be much worse than wondering and not knowing." A nod at that. "Ya, things could be a lot worse off." Race has a strange expression on his face for a moment. But he then shakes his head. "Anyway, stop at the safe house and see Magnus or drop him a message. He would love to hear from you. Tell him what you need or want, and perhaps he will have ideas. He's almost ancient anyway, even if he doesn't look at it. That guy has some muscle on him." Anessa chuckles softly, arching a brow. "Oh? You've investigated?" There's a teasing note in her voice and amusement dancing in her eyes. "Huh? No." Race smirks at that. "I'll speak to you later Anessa. Give that boy toy of yours a hard time for me." He winks at you and then rises from his seat and starts to walk away.